Nash Kester
Appearance Nash thinks he's the coolest guy in the 'hood, with his red down vest and his low-hanging jeans over a too large t-shirt that drapes over his gangly frame. His shirts -- mostly band shirts, half of which he doesn't even listen to -- are usually white or tan and contrast against his dark skin. His black, frizzy hair sits on the top of his head in an almost-afro, fluffy like a scoop of whipped cream. He tries to tame it every morning without much success. Magical Outfit Nash's hair turns a shade of dirty blond and grows a couple feet to match the headdress of his contracted pokemon, and Blaziken's red faceplate translates to a mask-like headpiece sitting on his forehead like a crown, the empty eyes glowing a blazing yellow. The pokeball, shrunk down to the size of a ping-pong ball is set like a gem right in the middle of his forehead, above the mask's beak. The rest of his magical attire follows the color scheme of the fire pokemon pretty closely. The shirt under Nash's vest dissolves into nothingness, exposing his abdominal muscles. The cut-off sleeves grow bunches of bright red feathers. The dark skin of his arms is exposed as well, showing off the muscles he gained from the transformation, though his forearms are wrapped in grey bandages matching the color of his fingerless gloves and steel-toed boots. His pants are red with gold-trimmed thigh guards and yellow flame-like shin guards strapped onto his legs. Bio Nash is a rash guy, though not as street smart as he would like you to think. Born in an upper-middle class family, he considers himself an average student who puts in more effort trying to fit in with the rest of the guys in school instead of devoting himself to his studies. Projecting the image of an aloof class clown, Nash is all about public image and how others react to him -- at least, what his classmates think of him: some upper years just roll their eyes or laugh behind his back because they can see he tries too hard. Nash holds a guilty pleasure in watching 'japanese cartoons'. He would never willingly reveal this to anyone; if someone confronts him about their suspicions, he looks away and changes the subject because he doesn't want to appear as a totally uncool weaboo. It would be disastrous reveal on the level of a mid-season plot twist. This is where his 'alter ego' Blaziken Man comes in. Like a superhero identity, no one can tell who he is when he is transformed (that's what he assumes, at least. He totally denies any relationship between Nash Kester and Blaziken Man. He will sweep the accusation under the carpet at the first opportunity). Nash becomes louder, even more hot blooded, and cheesier than a plain pizza without dough. Through his contract, he lives out his fantasies of being the one and only main protagonist of this saturday morning shonen anime which involve the usual apprehending of robbers and creation of arch-rivalries and Eternal Friendships™ with other magical girls. He is elaborately cinematic with his appearances, going sometimes as far as to rig his own theme music -- courtesy of his outdated boombox he carries over his shoulder -- and explosive fire effects (which are, unfortunately, largely under-appreciated by the magi he encounters). His meeting with Blaziken was quite the cliché: getting lost on a camping trip, he came upon a chance meeting with a magnificent beast right out of a fantasy show. Apparently it was impressed with the collection of quotes Nash had memorized from his various shows, and they struck a deal. Trivia *Nash listens to Dragonforce on a daily basis. Category:Human Category:PC Category:Team Diancie